A Day of Eternal Love
by Link234521
Summary: Valentine's Day spin-off/oneshot for Skyfall 007: Mission Start. It's Valentine's Day in Hyrule City, and Link intends to skip out this year... again. Instead of being on duty, he's given the day off, leaving only one option: spending Valentine's Day with his girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong today? Link's POV, T for language and mild themes.


**A/N: this is a Valentine's Day oneshot/spin-off to **_**Skyfall 007: Mission Start**_**. So don't expect any updates or actual connections to **_**Skyfall 007: Mission Start**_**.**

* * *

Valentine's Day. What the bloody hell can I say about the most ridiculous holiday of the year? Greeting card companies holding you by the collar of your clothes, making you buy things for your soulmate. _Everyone _thinks that physical possessions proves how much you love your girl. Most guys buys flowers or chocolates, or Gods forbid the 'so cute' stuffed animals. This is enough to drive even me insane.

Well, guess what day it is today? Zel told me she didn't want any clichés like normal girls would want. Fine with me, because I'd rather be in the office filing reports for the HCPD; hell, even be at HQ waiting for my next assignment! All I'm gonna do today is get her some flowers and take her out to dinner. I'm surprised that the chief gave me the day off because of my relationship with the mayor's daughter.

The hell's wrong with him? I'm a detective at the HCPD/Hylian government agent, and he just _gives _me the day off? I don't believe this, _me_, the chief's best detective, given the day off from the force just because of a girly holiday? It's bad enough that my life has too many sides to itself.

* * *

_"This kid? I don't think he doesn't have the guts to be a cop, Midna."_

_"DON'T CALL ME KID!" I knew I had to blow a fuse when something like that happens. Before I could give Gordon a punch to the face, Midna stopped me._

_"Commissioner Gordon, Mr. Bond here is really talented in forensics and detective work. He could top all of your detectives, even your best one."_

_"All right. I guess he can join the force, Midna."_

_I was mentally thinking of ways of torturing him to make sure he never says "kid" again, but then again, this is my father's friend in the HCPD._

* * *

Okay, okay, I may have misjudged Gordon. But still, he sort of went over the borders of my explosive self. Might as well be the "Hylian government agent who is also a HCPD detective" crap going on now. I mean, my jobs are making my relationship so strained that we're visually on the verge of breaking up. Not only that, but with Ganon and Zoe in the mix, I'm in hell. Why the hell can't she understand that I don't want to be with her again?

I'm at the florist shop in the Skyline mall, buying some flowers for my girlfriend. I don't know what kind she likes or wants, but roses pop up in my mind every time. Coincidence? Maybe. Maybe some cherry blossom flowers to give since she's into Japanese culture just as I'm interested in the Japanese arts of war. Yeah, I guess roses will work.

I heard that Sora's off the force too and going out with Kairi later today. Zel and I made a joke about Sora trying to propose to Kairi last night since she saw him buying a ring. It's probably gonna be a disaster if he chickens out. Ever since that Incident, he's had the worst luck than me.

"Brother?" A voice from behind asked confidently. I turned around, seeing a girl with short silver hair and brown eyes.

"Sunny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to buy some flowers for father's grave."

"Oh really? Sounds like you have a valentine today." I teased, smirking at her.

I saw a horrible tinge of red on my adopted sister's cheeks. "N-no! I told you, they're for father's grave!"

"Okay, I believe you, sis. Hey, did you hear about Sora?"

"Yeah, I did. Adapting to Hylian culture is going to take a while, you know. Zel won't even clamp her mouth shut about it. I guess she'll get a kick out of it."

"I know she will, she told me last night. Well, I've gotta go get my plan ready tonight. Need a ride back to the estate?" Sunny and I bought our flowers and got to the DBS. The car drive was both quick and quiet as we went back home.

When both of us got home, Alfred, our caretaker who's like a butler, was standing in front of the doors of the estate. "Ah, master Leon and mistress Sunny."

"Alfred."

"Sir, these were left for you." He handed me two boxes. They were both heart-shaped and had the typical crimson red color. One of them had a note on it.

_**-Dear Leon,**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! Meet me at the Park for a VERY special surprise! I also hope you'll love this gift!**_

_**Your one and only love, Zoe.**_

"Alfred, put this one in the furnace."

"Is it from Miss Nightshade, sir?" Alfred questioned as he took the one from my ex.

"Yes."

"I daresay, that girl is persistent on trying to be your girlfriend again."

"I agree, Alfred. Burn it with the letters she sends me." Sunny and I went our separate ways after we entered the estate, me going to the living room and placing the other box on the table as my adopted sister went up to her room.

I sat on one of the countless Knoll Barcelona chairs and took the package. _"Guess this means only one thing..." _I started untying the ribbon that was wrapped around the box. Picking up the lid, a note stood in front of the tissue paper.

_**-Dear Link,**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! I don't know if you'll like it or not, but this gift brings back memories!**_

_**From the love of your life, Zelda.**_

I pulled the tissue paper away from the package and saw another box small enough to fit a watch. I pulled the box out of the package and opened it, seeing a silver pocket watch. Engraved on it was a dragon circumscribed in a hexagram.

I smirked at the sight of the pocket watch. I remembered this item: it was a replica pocket watch from one of my- also Zel's- favorite animes.

* * *

_"EEEEDDDDD!"_

_I was being chased by an 11-year old Zelda, who was cosplaying as Winry Rockbell and has a realistic wrench in her hand. Yep, you guessed it. I'M Edward Elric._

_We were in the garden maze in the estate, "Winry" hot on my tail. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT BREAK THAT ARM!"_

_"It wasn't my fault, Winry! Gimme a break!"_

_"Oh, I'll give you a break... AFTER I SMASH IT IN YOUR THICK HEAD!" She caught up to me and somehow got me to trip and fall._

_She took the silver pocket watch from my coat, holding it by the end of the chain. "Who's helpless now, Ed?"_

_"Give me my watch back, Winry!"_

_"Finders keepers, losers weepers, Ed!"_

* * *

I had forgotten about this watch since she stole it from me. Smirking, I put the watch in my pocket and looked at the time. My girlfriend does keep everything she says straight to the point.

All I got her was some flowers and a dinner to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Thank Gods it was an expensive place. I had the reservations put in September in advanced. We're going to meet up at the restaurant separately because she just got off recording sessions today; even takes a while to get ready. I guess I should get ready as well.

_**007**_

It's like I was forced to wear a dinner jacket because of today, but to be honest, it feels like it's in my blood to do this every time I'm at a formal or something that's involving a dinner jacket. I decided to go with my favorite black dinner jacket and black bow tie. I reached the restaurant and stopped the car, where a Valet was nearby.

"Park it somewhere close." The Valet took the car as I walked inside with the flowers and went to the podium.

"Welcome to the Fallen Star. Reservation, mister...?"

"Bond. Leon Bond."

The host looked into his reservation book, then back at me. "Ah, Mister Bond. Would you like to be seated?"

"Yes. Tell me if my girlfriend is here." The host snapped as a young waiter walked towards me. He led me to my table as I sat down and was handed a menu.

"Would you like something to drink, Mr. Bond?"

"Vodka Martini, shaken, not stirred. I'll order later." The waiter nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back with my drink, just the way I usually want it. I was in no hurry, and patience is my strong point. I stared at the drink for a while, then out the window. For a second, I swore I saw Sunny with a boy I guess was from the school she's attending, holding hands and her holding her bouquet of flowers from earlier. Once she looked my direction, she quickly tapped the boy's shoulder and they both ran away, Sunny giving me a wave before they ran.

A few seconds later, I was interrupted. A hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder. I was ready to turn around and hit whoever grabbed my shoulder, but I restrained it and calmly turned around.

"Leo, you gotta help me out here! I have no idea what to do!" I turned around and saw my brother in a sweaty complexion, my eyes squinting.

"Sora, why the hell am I not surprised that you're here? You _know _I was coming here first."

"I know, I know, I thought it was a good idea to follow your example! You gotta help me out here!"

"What the hell are you even _doing _this Valentine's? Proposing to Kairi?"

"No! I was gonna give her a ring for jewelry purposes only!"

Gods, it's like my own family is lying to me today. First Sunny, now Sora?

"Oh really? Sounds like you are."

"_Isa nya puya_! Now Kairi's gonna think I'm a different Sora if she thinks I'm proposing! I'M NOT EVEN READY FOR MARRIAGE!"

"Where's Kairi?"

"Bathroom, Leo! C'mon, c'mon! Help a brother out, will you?!"

"Oh Gods... Do you love her?"

"Of course I do! I'd be an idiot to dump her!"

"There you have it. Just keep telling yourself you love her, then you'll calm down and give her the ring easy as you or me reloading a gun."

"Dude, it won't work!"

"Try it, smartass, 'cause she's coming out as we speak." I smirked as I saw a head of red hair coming out of the women's restroom.

"Shit, you're not much help today, are you?" Sora swiftly retreated to the other side of the restaurant with his girlfriend. I was ready to take another sip of the martini when my waiter came back.

"Sir, your date is here."

I turned my head towards the front and it felt like my hopes shattered. That girl is _not _Rose. I slumped in my chair, feeling the fear and need of hiding building up again as I saw a girl wearing a long silky crimson dress with a little darker shade of blonde hair that Zel had. And worse, there was a mole next to her left nostril. I knew who this girl was.

"Waiter!" I called the waiter in a low tone. "That's not my date! She's trying to get to me! Get her out of here!"

"I'll see if I can ask the host to kick her out, Mr. Bond." The waiter went towards the host, whispering in his ear to tell him that the girl is the wrong one.

"Madam, I ask that you must leave the building."

"You cannot do this! My date is in there!"

"Your date has left the building a few minutes ago. I am afraid you're too late."

When Zoe refused to move, the host called security and they dragged her out of the restaurant. I breathed a sigh of relief that it was over.

The door opened again, this time my world being frozen in place. My girl was standing in the front of restaurant. She was wearing a silky-like purple dress that fitted her like a glove with a black overcoat. Her hair was elegantly down, face even more beautiful with a little makeup, and held a clutch purse that matched my dinner jacket.

I got up from my seat and took the flowers to give her. She stood in front of me, smiling as I handed them to her.

"Hi, Leon." She smiled after the sentence, causing me to melt internally. The both of us leaned in and I gave a passionate kiss.

I grabbed her seat and helped her take off her overcoat, where I saw her right shoulder donning a diamond encrusted sash, a part of another dress that I gave her previously. I walked around and sat back in my chair, praying to Farore that no more intrupttions will come. The waiter came back from the entrance and cleared his throat.

"Would you like to drink something, ma'am?"

"I'd like to have a champagne, please."

"Yes ma'am." The waiter walked away again, leaving me and Rose alone for a while.

"Champagne? That's very Valentine's like."

"I am a lady, Leon. I don't think Vodka Martini is for Valentine's."

"Who said I was celebrating?"

"Did you like your present, Ed?" She teased, referring to the pocket watch.

"You do realize it's been five years since you stole that watch, Winry. Do you like your flowers?"

"I love them, Leon. You know how much I love roses."

"I know. Hey, Kairi's here with Sora."

"Here? Gods, I thought they'd go somewhere else. Did he chicken out yet?"

"Not yet, look." I pointed towards our twins.

Sora was in his seat, handing Kairi a jewelry case. She opened it and looked both shocked and happy at the same time. She kissed my brother just the same as Rose and I did, but longer. He placed the ring on her finger and looked over at us. Sora gave us a two-finger salute as we gave him a smile.

"So? Was it a proposal?"

"Apparently not. It was just for jewelry." I took a sip of my martini, taking in it's sweet taste since there was a lemon peel. "I think I'll call that a Rosemary."

"Because of the sweetness when you drink it, then comes the bitter aftertaste?" She propped her hand on her cheek, elbow on the table as her arm was supporting her face.

"Because once you have tasted it, you won't drink anything else."

"Leon, you know how much I love you."

"I do. It's just, we don't have much time to spend because of _that _job."

She had a bit of sadness on her face. "I know. Why can't you take a fortnight's leave?"

"Rose, my family has served this country since the HK was founded. You can call it being forced to serve in the military, I may call it a part of the Bond bloodline and honor, but it's different messages."

"Leon..." I took her hand, placing mine on top of hers. "I want to go with you."

"Wha-?! Rose, you can't! You're my assignment!"

"You're my protection, right? Then protect me!" We were arguing quietly so that no one else hears.

"What, you want us to be in a live action version of Resident Evil 4?!"

And speak of the devil, the waiter came, and we ordered our food. We ate our food, and I paid the bill, which is fine by me. Might've cost me an arm and a leg, but it was for the both of us. The both of us left the Fallen Star and got to the DBS, heading to the estate. Her father didn't mind if she was at the estate for the night, since he trusts me and Sora. We got to the house and went inside, going to the living room.

Rose threw her arms around my neck and our foreheads touched, us smiling at each other.

"I love you, Link. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zel."

Guess this Valentine's Day is an exception.

* * *

**Okay, first Valentine's Day done! Oh, and the whole "Isa nya puya" thing? I made it up and it's my catchphrase which also means "stupid idiot". Don't steal my catchphrase!**


End file.
